Paint the Town Red
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Dee Anna and Emma Leigh McConaughty are twin sisters who live and love the life they have. They own a string of clubs all over the U.S. and they are opening up more. The sisters love what they do and they have made plenty of friends as well as enemies. When the sisters hit Charming what happens to certain Sons fall for them and they for them? Will Charming and SAMCRO be the same?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

A/N: So here is one of my new SoA stories... For those of you who follow my other SoA stories I will be updating those soon... I have been in the hospital and I'm still in and out so I haven't had the chance to update them... I hope you all enjoy this one...

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Dee Anna and Emma Leigh McConaughty were pretty new to Charming, California. They only moved to Charming two months ago and since then they have pretty much kept to themselves as they renovated the building they had bought for their new night club. They couldn't wait until Friday night for the grand opening. Currently both girls were looking around their new house with a satisfied expression on their face. They had money and they knew how to spend it and spend it is exactly what they did when they had the house built. They could have bought a house but they knew exactly what they wanted and they figured that they would get exactly what they wanted if they had their house built from the ground up.

Dee looked at Emma and smiled. "I think everything is coming together, Sis. The club is all set for opening night on Friday and our house is now completely furnished and decorated. The horses will arrive tomorrow. Oh and Lorca called earlier and verified that him and a couple of his men will be here tomorrow to help us with the heavy lifting and shifting of things in the club tomorrow and they will be staying until Sunday. He wanted some of his guys on hand in case anything happened with it being our opening weekend."

Emma rolled her eyes and chuckled. "That man is protective of us that is for damn sure. Is Koz coming with him do you know?"

Dee grinned and nodded. "Of course Koz is coming. He's making the prospect up in Tacoma come with them so that the boy can take a look at my bike. I am Lorca's favorite and you are Koz's favorite so come Friday night when we are on the bar dancing we know that they will make sure nobody touches us unless we want them too."

Emma snickered. "I love Koz and Lorca dearly but they are the most over protective adopted family that we have. Although I think that has something to do with you saving their ass. I can still remember when we had the Grand opening in New York that he sent a couple of his men to make sure everything ran smoothly and I also remember Quinn actually breaking a bottle of a asshole's head that grabbed your ass."

Dee snickered and shook her head. "Quinn in a big teddy bear and he hates people messing with people he considers family and to him we are family. Now I think that we should get some sleep because if I know Lorca they will be here by nine in the morning. When he called earlier they were already more than half way here. I guess they are staying at the clubhouse here in Charming tonight when they get in because he knows that I was planning on an early night. Well it is not exactly early since it's almost midnight now."

Emma nodded and sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. "I agree that we should get some sleep. I'm exhausted after everything we've done today. I'll see you in the morning, Sis."

Dee smiled and after a quick hug she headed out of the living room with Emma following her and up the stairs. Once she was in her room she quickly stripped down to her bra and panties and crawled into her king size bed. She drifted off to sleep after she heard Emma climb into her own bed. Her last thought was that tomorrow and Friday were going to be very long days but she was happy that Lorca and some of his men would be here to help them.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Lorca, Koz, Donut, Bowie, Quinn, and Pitt the Prospect all pulled into the Teller-Morrow Automotive parking lot at 2:30 in the morning. The SAMCRO charter knew they were coming but they didn't know why. Although they would only be sleeping at the clubhouse one night because they would be staying with Dee and Emma tomorrow until they left.

Once he was off his bike Lorca stretched his arms and back as he looked at the brothers that came with him. "Well I guess we should go in and say hi to the SAMCRO boys before we find some beds to sleep in. I told Dee we would be over in the morning so make sure all of your asses are up by eight so we can get to the girls by nine."

Koz nodded. "I can't wait to see Emma and Dee. Have you decided yet who you are having at the club Friday and Saturday?"

Lorca nodded and began walking to the clubhouse as he said "Donut, Bowie, Quinn, you, and me will all be there both Friday and Saturday. I am warning you all now you will be keeping your dick in your pants and your eye on the girls. They are both set on getting up on the damn bar and dancing so we will need to keep anyone from touching them."

Quinn groaned and ignored the looks that he and the others got as they walked into the clubhouse. "I really don't want a repeat of New York. That was a night I will never forget. It took over five hours until Dee was able to talk because her jaw was so swollen."

Lorca groaned and waved at Jax, Clay, Tig, Opie, Piney, Happy, Chibs, Juice, and Bobby as he said "Once she was able to talk it took her over four hours to convince me not to come there and kick the bastard's ass that hit her. Further it took her coming to Tacoma for two weeks for me to keep an eye on her before I finally gave in on her staying in New York until her and Emma decided to come here."

Koz nodded. "I love them both but I swear they are going to kill us before we are ready to die. Which reminds me they have the grand opening for Charming this weekend and then next month they have the grand opening up in San Francisco followed by L.A. the weekend after. Which ones of us are with them for those two weekends?"

Clay looked at Lorca with a raised eyebrow. "What is Koz talking about? Not that we mind you guys being here but it was a surprise to get your phone call earlier."

Lorca chuckled. "Koz is talking about our girls. We are only staying here at the clubhouse tonight and then in the morning we'll be leaving to head to our girls place. Yeah we left earlier than we thought we would be able to and we didn't want to have to wake the girls up since they are having a big day the next four days."

Clay frowned. "Your girls?"

Lorca nodded and smirked. "Dee and Emma are opening up a club here in Charming this weekend. And then next month they have a grand opening in San Fran and L.A. We are here to make sure that they are settled and to make sure that everything runs smoothly this weekend. We really don't want a repeat of New York."

Juice laughed. "You mean where Quinn smashed a bottle on some dude's head? I heard that story from Beamer a couple days after it happened when he came here."

Quinn snorted. "The asshole had it coming. I would have done more if I wasn't worried about Dee being hurt. The whole reason I broke the bottle over the guy's head is because the fucker punched her in the jaw after she slapped him when he tried to grab her ass. I may have only broken a bottle over his head but Beamer and Blade beat the shit out of him and then informed him if they ever heard of him being back in the club that they would cut his dick off and shove it up his ass. Lorca, Koz, and I may be very protective of Dee and Emma but Blade has us beat. He'll be here Friday by seven to make sure that the bouncers know their jobs."

Jax shook his head. "When do we get to meet these girls of yours? We've heard talk about them but we have never met them."

Lorca shrugged his shoulders. "If you guys come to the grand opening you will probably meet them then possibly. They pretty much keep to themselves unless Koz, Donut, Quinn, Blade, or I am around. New York and SAMTAC know them but they never really came to either clubhouse unless they were meeting one of us. I know that tomorrow we'll be helping them move some of their heavy stuff both at their new house and the club. I also know that Pitt will be busy making sure the four horses that arrive are taken care of and he will be taking a look at Dee's bike to make sure that it is still in great condition."

Koz chuckled. "Of course it's still going to be in great condition, Lorca. You taught her how to fix it. Plus didn't she just get a new one a month ago?"

Lorca nodded and smirked. "Of course she did. Why do you think I was gone for two days? I went bike shopping with her and then went to Victoria Secrets with her."

Koz rolled his eyes. "You lucky son of a bitch."

Lorca just grinned. "She got her bike and her Porsche all in the same day. That girl changes cars more than anyone I have ever known. Good thing that her and Emma had a big ass garage built. As of last month Dee alone had six cars and two bikes with Emma following right behind with five cars. The cars are all set to arrive tomorrow so we will have to look them over. There is no way in hell I'm letting Dee or Emma behind a wheel without all of the cars getting checked over and made sure that nobody has tampered with them."

Quinn nodded. "We learned that the hard way after Dee's ex cut her break lines a week after she dumped him."

Lorca's eyes hardened at the mention of Dee's ex. "That fucker is lucky I haven't had time to search for his ass yet. He put Dee in the hospital for two weeks because of that fuckin stunt. If I ever see him again I can't promise that he'll be alive once I'm finished with him. Now we should get some sleep as it is three and we have five hours before we need to be up again. Pitt, make sure that all of the hardware we brought with us is ready for Dee and Emma. I would prefer them to have it in case they need it for some fucked up reason."

Pitt nodded. "I'll get right on it and then I'll catch up sleep, Prez. I'll also make sure that the stuff we brought down for Dee and Emma is alright."

Lorca nodded then looked at Jax. "Jax, if you can be here by 8:30 I'll take you with us so you can meet Dee and Emma before Friday. They both know that you are the President of the Mother Charter so I don't think they will be too mad if we show up with you without warning them."

Quinn groaned. "Lorca, I'm tellin ya it better be Jax and only Jax because I'm not going to deal with Dee and Emma being pissed all damn day."

Lorca chuckled. "I am only taking Jax and nobody else with us. We can always ask Dee and Emma if they would mind meeting the others and if they say its okay we'll call them. I know better by now than to spring a shit load of people on em that they don't know. So, Jax, you in?"

Jax nodded. "I'm in."

Lorca just nodded then walked out of the main part of the clubhouse to the rooms. He knew exactly where him and the guys were staying for the night. He heard the others say goodnight before they went into their own rooms. Within minutes after laying down he was out like a light until he woke up with his cell phone going off at 7:45 a.m.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Jax looked at Juice who was grinning. "What do you know about this Dee and Emma? You seem to be the only one here who knows anything about them."

Juice smirked. "They are nice girls and they don't take shit from anyone. They saved Lorca, Kozik, Donut, Quinn, and a couple others from a group of bikers in Tacoma about three years ago and since then Lorca, Koz, Donut, and Quinn have been in their lives. They are actually twin sisters and the club they are opening here in town will be a hot spot and not just because it is new. They have clubs in Tacoma, Seattle, Portland, New York City, Miami, Detroit, Chicago, Vegas, and Tucson. Lorca asked me to run them while I was in Tacoma three years ago because he wanted to make sure that nobody was causing them any problems with as much as they move around. Both of them came back clean and when we found out just who they were Lorca took to making sure that no matter where they were that someone was watching them to make sure they were okay. Dee and Emma are both only twenty five years old and are richer than even Donald Trump. The land that Oswald sold earlier this year was bought from them and they had a six bedroom house built with a fifteen car garage, an indoor swimming pool, gym, and a barn to house horses. I have to meet with Dee tomorrow to help set up the security cameras inside the club and link them to Lorca's laptop as well as Dee's and Emma's laptop so that everything is recorded."

Tig, Bobby, Chibs, Happy, Clay, Jax, and Opie all whistled but it was Opie who said "Lyla will actually be working at the club. I think I have Lorca to thank for that because she got a call out of the blue a week ago asking her if she would like to change her job occupation and she went and met with both girls and they hired her on the spot. She will be dancing but it will be with her clothes on and she will be waitressing. The club will pay for her any outfit she wears and she gets paid twenty an hour plus tips."

Juice nodded. "That is Dee and Emma's standard pay for any of their girls especially since they dance on the bar."

Everyone's eyebrows went up at that and Tig said "They dance on the bar?"

Juice chuckled and nodded. "Yes, they do. Now I think I will head to bed so that I am able to get up later when Dee and Emma need me to help out at the club."

Jax nodded and looked at everyone else. "A'ight everyone get some sleep. It looks as if we will have a couple busy days ahead of us."

With that Jax, Clay, Piney and Opie headed home while Juice, Tig, Bobby, Happy, and Chibs headed to their dorm rooms.

* * *

A/N 2: So there is the first chapter... I hope you all enjoyed it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the first chapter… Glad you all are liking the story…. So now on to the next chapter… I am not sure if I said so before but if not this story is AU! There is no Jax and Tara other than friendship… Clay stepped down as president because of his hands and he was ready to hand the gavel to Jax… Koz as you can see is alive…. Lorca is President of the SAMTAC charter…. They did do the 14 months… Laroy is still in charge of the Niners…. Abel was kidnapped but they got him back before Cameron was able to leave Charming… Half Sack is alive but he was wounded but he was patched in with a full rocker for trying to and ultimately saving Abel… Gemma never killed Polly… Zobelle is still around but there are gonna be changes to that story line as well…. AJ Weston is still alive for now but more than likely not for long…. If you have any questions just ask….

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA… I only own my OC's… However I do wish I could own Happy at least for a night… *grins*

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Dee sighed when she heard her alarm clock go off. She rolled over and slammed her hand down on it before she sat up and rubbed her eyes. When she saw that it was eight she jumped out of her bed and quickly got some clothes out before going into her ensuite bathroom and taking a shower. Once she was finished with her shower she dried herself off and then plugged in the blow dryer and used it to dry her hair. Once she finished drying her hair she quickly pulled it up into a ponytail before doing her makeup. Once she was finished with her makeup she put on her red lace bra and panties and then put on her skin tight blue flair out jeans, baby blue halter top, and her five inch bitch heels. She had to admit that she loved her bitch heels and would wear them whenever she could.

She took one last look in the mirror and smirked at her reflection. With her bitch heels on she was about six foot and she had waist length blonde hair with purple and sky blue streaks going through her hair. She grinned and then walked out of the bathroom and her bedroom and over to Emma's door. She slammed her hand on Emma's door once before she opened it up. "Get up, Sis. Lorca and the others will be here in about thirty minutes."

Emma groaned but got up and out of the bed. As she looked at her sister she smirked when she saw what she was wearing for the day. She went into her closet and pulled out some clothes and then headed for her ensuite bathroom. "I'll meet you downstairs in thirty." She closed the bathroom door and quickly got into the shower and then once out she blew dry her hair and dried herself off before putting on her eye shadow, eye liner, and lip gloss. She then pulled on her black skin tight flair out jeans, red halter top, and her five inch heels. With her hair dried it hung down to her waist in waves. She had to admit that she loved her hair because of how long, wavy, and the fact that she was a brunette with candy apple red and royal blue streaks throughout her hair. She may be identical to her twin but the one thing she had different from her twin was her hair color. With one last look in the mirror she walked out of her bathroom and bedroom and down the stairs just as the doorbell rung.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Lorca was out at the bar in the clubhouse drinking a cup of coffee when Donut, Koz, Quinn, and Pitt all made it out to the main part of the clubhouse. "Mornin', boys."

Koz groaned. "It's too damn early."

Lorca laughed. "I've been since seven so I don't want to hear it, Koz. Get some coffee in you so that we can head out within forty five minutes. We'll eat breakfast at Dee's and Emma's."

Koz, Quinn, Donut, and Pitt all nodded just as Jax walked in and asked "Did you all sleep okay?"

Lorca nodded. "Yea we did, Jax, thank you. The boys are gonna drink a couple cups of coffee and then we'll head out. Dee will have breakfast for us when we get there. How's your son doing, Jax?"

Jax smiled. "Abel is doing great. He stayed the night with his Uncle Half Sack last night but Ma will have him today. Just to let you know I asked Juice last night about your girls and he told me everything he knew. They sound like they fit right into club life in a way."

Lorca chuckled and took a drink of his coffee before he said "They do but they don't go looking to fit in if you know what I mean. Once you meet them I think you will understand why I said that. I would have to guess that by the end of the week AJ Weston will no longer be a problem for you guys."

Jax looked at Lorca with a raised eyebrow as he drawled "Why?"

Lorca smirked. "Because if he comes into Dee's and Emma's club with the attitude that he has Dee will lead him on and take him somewhere secluded and kill him, herself. She doesn't take shit from no man and from what you all have said about Weston he loves to be an ass to women. Dee won't take him hitting a woman or disrespecting one. She's already had one run in with him where she just walked away. She won't walk away a second time."

Quinn chuckled. "I'm surprised our spitfire walked away the first time."

Lorca shook his head. "I'm not. That was the day she went out without her knives on her. After she told me about her run in with Weston I yelled at her for about twenty minutes straight and made sure that she got the point that she was to have her knives, dagger, and her gun on her at all times. It isn't like she isn't cleared to be carrying them all. If someone lets the police know she has them and they question her all she has to do is make one phone call and it will all go away."

Quinn nodded. "That is true. I guess we should get going. I wonder what Dee is cooking for breakfast."

Donut, Koz, Quinna, Lorca, Jax, and Pitt all stood up and Lorca said "Let's roll." He looked over his shoulder and saw Juice coming out into the main part of the clubhouse. "Juice, we're leaving so make sure that you have things ready when I give you a call please. I don't want the girls stressing tonight about the grand opening."

Juice nodded. "I'll double check everything and make sure it's ready for me to set it up. Could you ask Dee and Emma if they would mind if I bring a couple of the guys with me? It will go a lot quicker if I have some help."

Lorca nodded. "I'll let you know in a couple hours." With that he led the way out of the clubhouse and to their bikes. Once on his bike he led the way out of the TM parking lot and through town. He couldn't help but chuckle ten minutes later when he turned into Dee and Emma's driveway because he saw the looks on Koz's, Donut's, Quinn's, and Jax's faces at their first look at the girls house. He shook his head and led the way up the driveway with Jax, then Quinn, then Koz, then Donut, and finally Pitt bringing up the rear in the van. He couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face when the front door was thrown open and Dee came running out. He barely had time to get off of his bike before he had to catch her in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her tight and kissed her head. "I've missed you, Baby Girl."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Dee heard the bikes driving up the driveway just as she pulled the biscuits out of the oven. She put the biscuits on the table and pulled the oven mitt off and threw it down onto the table before she ran out of the kitchen and through the living room. She threw open the front door and raced outside and down the steps. She couldn't help but grin when Lorca caught her in his arms and kissed her head before he said "I've missed you, Baby Girl."

She pulled back and grabbed Lorca's face in her hands and laid a kiss on his lips and then stepped back smirking. "I've missed you too, honey. I just couldn't resist kissing you."

Emma chuckled as she said "If none of us knew any better we would say that you two were lovers. Now move the hell back, Dee, so I can give Lor a hug."

Lorca threw his head back and laughed as he pulled Emma into his arms. "You know better than that, Em. I love Dee too much to hit and run with her and we both know she'd cut my dick off if I ever did that to her."

Emma snorted and nodded as she hugged Lorca back before stepping out of his arms and linking arms with Koz. "Ain't that the truth."

Koz chuckled and shook his head. "Em, you are bad. You really need to quit picking on Dee and Lorca before they start picking on you about you and me."

Dee rolled her eyes as she huffed. "I'm use to Emma's picking but I do give back as good as I get from her. Now is one of you boys going to introduce the hot blonde guy to us or do we have to guess who he is?"

Quinn groaned. "Now come on, Dee, don't be hitting on Jax just yet. At least give the man an hour before you lay on the charm. But to answer your question, Dee and Emma, meet Jax. Jax, meet Dee and Emma our personal pain in the asses."

Dee stuck her tongue out at Quinn even as she walked forward and held her hand out to Jax. "Nice to meet you, Jax. We have heard a lot about you."

Jax smiled and shook Dee's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Darlin'. If there is anything you or your sister need after Lorca and the others leave you just be sure to let me know and I'll get it done for you two."

Dee smiled and looked at Lorca. "You already trained him for us, Lorca, how nice!"

Lorca shook his head and laughed as he wrapped his arm around Dee's waist and began leading her to the house and in it with everyone else following them. "That is just Jax for you, Love."

Emma grinned as she turned her head to look at Jax over her shoulder. "You will fit right in with this bunch then. They've learned the hard way of trying to talk us out of something we want to do. However we will try not to cause you too much trouble but we can't guarantee that we won't because trouble just seems to follow us no matter where we go for some reason."

Koz coughed to cover up a laugh before he said "That is just because you two are too damn hot for your own good, Em. You both know you look good and have no problem showing it to the world and people just get jealous because they can't be you or be with you."

Emma and Dee both laughed at that but it was Quinn who said "That is very much true. I don't know how many times I've seen the Sweetbutts at the SAMTAC clubhouse try to emulate you both after you've stopped by to see one of us."

This time it was Lorca who groaned before he said "Don't remind me of that shit, Quinn. That was one week that I will never get back of my life. I got so tired of them hitting on me that I finally snapped and told the lot of them that I wouldn't sleep with them when they were trying to look like someone who was family to me and if they wanted someone that would sleep with them while they looked like family then head to Charming and ask for Tig."

Jax's eyes widened at that and then he cracked up laughing. "Oh I am so going to have to tell Tig about that, Lorca, because he'll get a kick out of it. So what exactly is the plan for today?"

Lorca looked at Dee who said "We could use some help moving the living room furniture and some of the spare bedrooms furniture because the movers just pretty much put them wherever they wanted to. Pitt and Donut can be in charge of placing all of our cars into the garage when they get here after they are looked over. Lorca, you can help me move my bed to the middle of the room because it's too close to the window for my liking. Koz and Quinn can feed the horses once they get here since they both like horses. I'm going to have to call Juice later to have him come and hook our entertainment center up because I already tried but got confused as hell while trying to do so. The cars and horses should be here by ten and then Emma and me have to be at the club by two to take delivery of the alcohol and some other stuff. Is Juice still willing to hook up our security system at the club?"

Lorca nodded. "He is but he asked if he could bring a couple other guys with him so that it would speed things up. Also if you allow him to bring a couple others then we can make sure that everything at the club is situated the way you want it to be."

After exchanging a look with Emma, Dee nodded and said "That is fine. Go ahead and call him and let him know and see if he can come on over to help with the entertainment center. Now if you all will sit down at the table I'll bring out breakfast and we can all eat. And before any of you ask yes there is fresh coffee."

Lorca chuckled and then followed Emma into the dining room with Jax, Quinn, Donut, Koz, and Pitt following behind him. He sat down and watched silently as Dee brought in biscuits followed by sausage gravy, eggs, pancakes, waffles, fruit, and finally a big coffee pot on a tray with several coffee mugs. Once she set the coffee tray down he stood back up and pulled out the chair beside him for Dee and then pushed it in once she sat down before he sat back down. He dished out the food onto his plate and then put some on Dee's before passing the stuff to Jax who filled his plate and passed it to Emma, followed by Koz, Quinn, Donut, and then Pitt. He listened as everyone talked while they ate and couldn't help but smile that Emma and Dee seemed to like Jax.

* * *

A/N 2: So there is this chapter... Hope you all enjoyed it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
